Rememberance, Part 1: Away in a madhouse
by 5torm 5urge
Summary: Static is confined to the madhouse. His sister has came out of the blue. My first music accompiement story... Rated M for some possible fun times in later chapters. I do not own My Little Pony or any affiliated characters.
1. Chapter 1: You're beautiful

_4 Months have passed since the events of 'Electricity in Ponyville'. In this time, Static Electric's alternate personality, Emelio, has taken over his body almost completely. The doctors say he still has part of his personality left...But nopony can be sure. Everyone's worried about him, especially Dash and Pinkie. They're now on their own in relationship...Except for his long-lost sister, Storm Surge, who appeared at the asylum a few days after Static was confined to it. _

Storm sighed. She didn't know why she was here, with this crazy dress on...Of course, it was her brother. It was always her brother, the prince of everything. She didn't want to feel arrogant...but she had been homeless her whole life, so what fault was it of hers?

She looked at the piece of paper with lyrics scratched on it, and sighed again. Vinyl and Octavia stood at the ready. She made a motion with her hoof, and the two started playing. Her voice rang over the congregated group of Ponyville.

My life is brilliant.

My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
He smiled at me on the subway.  
He was with another mare.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

Yeah, he caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
He could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high,  
And I don't think that I'll see him again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you.

She sighed back into the microphone and stepped down. Dash was crying. Pinkie was too, but just slightly...In fact, everypony was crying. From Dash's bawling to Rarity's sniffles, nopony was pleased.

Storm walked out of the Asylum auditorium, hoping her brother had heard.

**Author's Note: After alot of school and changing OCs I'm back...for some more fun with you people :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Mindshift

Storm tried not to think of the misery of the last few weeks. She was turning over things in her head when she felt something knock her down.

Before she could defend herself, the light blue mare had locked lips with her.

"MMPH!" Shouted the darker blue mare through the kiss. Dash just looked at her with her pink eyes.

After a few intense minutes of kissing, Dash broke it.

"What in the name of-"

Dash put her hoof over the mouth of her fellow mare.

"Listen...I can't thank you enough for that...it was so..moving.." She blushed from using such a word.

"It was just a song.."

Dash kissed her once more, but this one was shorter.

Storm didn't struggle under her weight.

"I..I just really miss Static..so badly..."

"I'm his sister.."

"I know~" She said slightly seductively.

"Uhh...so you've only been with...Pinkie?"

"Yeah.."

"UHh...Your...umm"

Storm could feel the other mare's nipples rubbing against hers.

Dash blushed.

"Oh my...how naughty of me..."

"Uhh...Dash..?"

"Why don't we get out of here, Miss Storm?"

Storm froze.

"Did you call me..Miss..Storm?"

"Oh...Do you not like it?"

Storm's mind shifted from frightened to hungry.

"Oh...uhh...I..I do...just..oh my.."

"Hehe..."

"Let's get out of here..please..."

Dash giggled. "Hehe...Alright."

Dash jumped up and Storm avidly followed her.


	3. Chapter 3: Closets and Hallways

Pinkie tried to wipe the tears away from her pink face.

Her brother was insane...It was all too much for her to comprehend.

Her life had been a constant party, but now the party was almost dead. The guest of honor had left..

She sighed and looked around the closet she had buried herself in. Various cleaning supplies and liquids decorated the shelves.

She looked down at her miserable body, at her tears running down from her cheeks to her crotch..

Pinkie hadn't been this miserable for a long time.

She could remember the time when Dash had come to take her to her birthday party...the day she realised how much she loved the blue mare...

Now look at her...seperated from her true love. Nopony should have to endure that.

She sighed once more and got up, the smell of her candy breath heavy in the room.

Slowly pushing the door open, she looked out into the hall to make sure nopony was there. Using quiet hoofsteps, she trotted down the hallway to her brother's cell.


	4. Chapter 4: The Rambler and The Gambler

_Away in a madhouse, confined to my bed  
From visions and nightmares that filled me with dread  
The Doctor has sweetly inserted a probe  
To sever completely my prefrontal lobe_

Electroshock therapy, mind-numbing pills:  
They change my behavior to cure all my ills  
I love the Asylum, my own padded cell  
I'll stay here forever, for outside it's Hell

Static slammed himself against the padded wall again.

_DAMNIT EMELIO!_

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_SHUT...UP!_

He slammed himself against the wall once more. At least it was padded.

_This body is so fragile, Static...why do you treat yourself like this?_

_It's not fragile for the last time!_

_Is for me..._

_Well you're insane!_

_We're both insane you know.._

_No I'm NOT!_

This time, Static swung his body against the cell, creating a large bang.

Pinkie peered through the window, tears at her eyes.

"S-static?"

He looked through the small slot of a window at her. Sadness was deep in both their eyes.

_Look at what you're doing to her!_

_We're both doing thatt~_

_Shut up!_

_No._

_Damnit Emelio..._

Static sighed harshly and looked down at himself. Straitjacked, naked...He used to be somepony.

He thought of another song he used to be able to sing...

_You can run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Sooner or later God'll cut you down  
Sooner or later God'll cut you down_

Go tell that long tongue liar  
Go and tell that midnight rider  
Tell the rambler, the gambler, the back biter  
Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down  
Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down

Well my goodness gracious let me tell you the news  
My head's been wet with the midnight dew  
I've been down on bended knee talkin' to the man from Galilee  
He spoke to me in the voice so sweet  
I thought I heard the shuffle of the angel's feet  
He called my name and my heart stood still  
When he said, "Static, go do My will!"

Go tell that long tongue liar  
Go and tell that midnight rider  
Tell the rambler, the gambler, the back biter  
Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down  
Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down

You can run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Sooner or later God'll cut you down  
Sooner or later God'll cut you down

Well you may throw your rock and hide your hand  
Workin' in the dark against your fellow man  
But as sure as God made black and white  
What's done in the dark will be brought to the light

You can run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Sooner or later God'll cut you down  
Sooner or later God'll cut you down

Go tell that long tongue liar  
Go and tell that midnight rider  
Tell the rambler, the gambler, the back biter  
Tell 'em that God's gonna cut you down  
Tell 'em that God's gonna cut you down  
Tell 'em that God's gonna cut you down...

_HAHAHAHA! YOU..._

Static had already knocked himself out.


	5. Chapter 5: Shout

_We-eee-eeel...  
You know you make me wanna (Shout!)  
Kick my heels up and (Shout!)  
Throw my hooves up and (Shout!)  
Throw my head back and (Shout!)  
Come on now (Shout!)  
Don't forget to say you will  
Don't forget to say, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
(Say you will)  
Say it right now bab-ay  
(Say you will)  
Come on, come on  
(Say you will)  
Say it, will-a you-ooooo!  
(Say you will)  
You got it, now!  
(Say) say that you love me  
(Say) say that you need me  
(Say) say that you want me  
(Say) you wanna please me  
(Say) come on now  
(Say) come on now  
(Say) come on now  
(Say) come on now  
(Say) I still remember  
(Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop-wop-wop-wop)  
When you used to be nine years old  
(Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop-wop-wop-wop)  
Yeah-yeah!  
I was a fool for you, from the bottom of my soul, yeah!  
(Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop-wop-wop-wop)  
Now that you've grown, up  
(Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop-wop-wop-wop)  
Enough to know, yeah yeah  
(Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop-wop-wop-wop)  
You wanna leave me, you wanna, let me go  
(Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop)_

I want you to know  
I said I want you to know right now, yeah!  
You been good to me baby  
Better than I been to myself, hey! hey!  
An if you ever leave me  
I don't want nobody else, hey! hey!  
I said I want you to know-ho-ho-hey!  
I said I want you to know right now, hey! hey!

You know you make me wanna  
(Shout-wooo) hey-yeah  
(Shout-wooo) yeah-yeah-yeah  
(Shout-wooo) aaaalll-right  
(Shout-wooo) aaaalll-right  
(Shout-wooo) come on now!  
(Shout) come on now!  
(Shout) yeah, yeah, yeah  
(Shout) yeah, yeah, yeah (good sound)  
(Shout) yeah, yeah, yeah (good sound)  
(Shout) yeah, yeah, yeah (good sound)  
(Shout) all-alright (good sound)  
(Shout) it's all-alright (good sound)  
(Shout) all-alright (good sound)  
(Shout) all-alright (aah)

Now wai-a-ait a minute!  
I feel aaaaaaallllllright!  
(Yeah-Yeah, Yeah-Yeah!)  
(OOOOOOOOW)  
Now that I got my woman  
I feel aaaaaaaalllllright!  
(Yeah-Yeah, Yeah-Yeah, Yeah-Yeah)  
Every time I think about you  
You been so good to me  
You know you make me wanna  
(Shout-wooo) lift my hooves up and  
(Shout-wooo) throw my head back and  
(Shout-wooo) kick my heels up and  
(Shout-wooo) come on now  
(Shout-wooo) take it easy  
(Shout-wooo) take it easy  
(Shout-wooo) take it easy (higher)  
(Shout) a little bit softer now (wooo)  
(Shout) a little bit softer now  
(Shout) a little bit softer now  
(Shout) a little bit softer now  
(Shout) a little bit softer now  
(Shout) a little bit softer now  
(Shout) a little bit softer now  
(Shout) a little bit softer now  
(Shout) a little bit softer now  
(Shout) a little bit softer now  
(Shout) a little bit softer now  
(Shout) a little bit softer now  
(Shout) a little bit softer now  
(Shout) a little bit softer now  
(Shout) a little bit softer now  
(Shout) a little bit softer now  
(Shout) a little bit softer now

(Shout) a little bit louder now  
(Shout) a little bit louder now  
(Shout) a little bit louder now (ooo)  
(Shout) a little bit louder now  
(Shout) a little bit louder now  
(Shout) a little bit louder now

(Shout) a little bit louder now (wooo)  
(Shout) a little bit louder now (wooo)  
(Shout) a little bit louder now (wooo)  
(Shout) a little bit louder now (wooo)  
(Shout) a little bit louder now (wooo)  
(Shout) a little bit louder now  
(Shout)  
Hey-Hey-A-Hey  
(Hey-Hey-A-Hey)  
Hey-A-Hey-A  
(Hey-A-Hey-A)  
Hey-A-Hey-A)  
(Hey-A-Hey-A)  
Hey-A-A-Hey)  
(Hey-A-A-Hey)

JUMP NOW!  
Jump up and shout now (wooo)  
Jump up and shout now (wooo)  
Jump up and shout now (wooo)  
Jump up and shout now (wooo)  
Jump up and shout now (wooo)  
Everybody shout now  
Everybody shout now  
Everybody, shout, shout  
Shout, shout, shout  
Shout, shout, shou-out  
Shout, shout, shou-out  
Shout, shout, shout, shout (oh-whoa-yeah)  
Shout, shout, shout, shout (oh yeah)  
Shout, shout, shout, shout  
Everybody shout now (ooo)

Zephyr could only think of that. The song he and Static had sung in the fourth year of flight school for the talent show..

He missed his friend dearly. He couldn't bear the sound of Storm's voice, so he had stayed on a cloud floating over the auditorium, and hadn't heard it.

He sighed and looked down at the asylum, a large rectangular white building.

Why were hospitals always white?

It wasn't a very plesent color..except in Static's case, of course.

Zephyr didn't know.

Did he like Static like that?

He leaned back onto the soft cloud.

_DID _he?


	6. Chapter 6: The Times AreA Changin'

_Come gather 'round ponies  
Wherever you roam  
And admit that the waters  
Around you have grown_

Vinyl looked at Octavia. Tears were in both there eyes..

_And accept it that soon  
You'll be drenched to the bone  
If your time to you  
Is worth savin'  
Then you better start swimmin'  
Or you'll sink like a stone  
For the times they are a-changin'.  
_

Mayor Mare sighed at herself in the mirror. _What HAD this town become?_

_Come writers and critics  
Who prophesize with your pen  
And keep your eyes wide  
The chance won't come again_

Spitfire tried desperately hard to think. No..he wasn't insane..no..no...

_And don't speak too soon  
For the wheel's still in spin  
And there's no tellin' who  
That it's namin'  
For the loser now  
Will be later to win  
For the times they are a-changin'.  
_

Pinkie looked into the eyes of her brother.

_Come senators, congressmares  
Please heed the call  
Don't stand in the doorway  
Don't block up the hall_

Twilight buried her head in her pillow, Spike patting her back.

_For he that gets hurt  
Will be he who has stalled  
There's a battle outside  
And it is ragin'  
It'll soon shake your windows  
And rattle your walls  
For the times they are a-changin'.  
_

Rarity couldn't think of how he had just lost him...LOST him...

_Come mothers and fathers  
Throughout the land  
And don't criticize  
What you can't understand  
Your sons and your daughters  
Are beyond your command_

Fluttershy wiped away another salvo of tears. Angel tried to help, stroking her big face slowly..but nothing..

_Your old road is  
Rapidly agin'  
Please get out of the new one  
If you can't lend your hand  
For the times they are a-changin'.  
_

Luna looked at her eyes in the mirror. She had heard what had happened to him..

_The line it is drawn  
The curse it is cast  
The slow one now  
Will later be fast  
As the present now  
Will later be past  
The order is  
Rapidly fadin'  
And the first one now  
Will later be last  
For the times they are a-changin'._

Celestia stepped in front of the flashing lightbulbs of cameras.

Her sister had told her what she wanted and she had agreed.

She looked down and let out a short sigh.

"I decree today to be a day of national mourning for a personal friend of mine...of yours...of everyone's."

She looked at the cameras dead on.

"This..friend..was confined to an asylum a few days ago. Today was his goodbye..."

She couldn't believe she actually shed a tear.

"We are all very impacted by this...we hope you, Equestria, understands."

Celestia stepped down.


End file.
